


Depend On Me

by Agust_Dead



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood and Injury, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), everything is fine though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agust_Dead/pseuds/Agust_Dead
Summary: As Link travels through Hyrule playing hero, Sidon is the one who makes sure he doesn’t kill himself in the process.This fic is honestly so self indulgent lmao I just want them to interact more skdjskdkd also I dunno if I’ll update consistently,,haha whoops. This is my first time posting so sorry if anything looks weird.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Depend On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! Hope you enjoy!

Link had officially lost his mind. He couldn’t decide if the breaking point was when he purposely gotten himself struck by lighting or if it was when he purposely died so the fairy he stuffed in his pocket would heal him and he would have one (1) less scar to add to his collection. Or maybe Links mind was already lost, due to the fact that he agreed to approach the Lynel in the first place. Fighting a Lynel in a place called “Shatterback Point” should have been warning enough, seeing that his back has probably been shattered due to the Lynel tossing him around. 

Maybe...Link didn’t have a mind to lose to begin with. He was always excepting these ridiculously hard quests to complete that involved saving all of Hyrule and whatnot. He never quite understood why HE had to be the one to do all this...hero stuff. Maybe that 100 year long coma ate away at his brain matter, leaving nothing but a half of a hippocampus since Link could barely remember his own damn name, much less why and how he was the supposed chosen one. 

Link could barely move as he stared at what was left of the Lynel. The last few minutes of battle, he kind of blacked out and the next second he was covered in blood and had ripped the Lynels throat open. Once he finally came to, all energy that he had when he was defiling the centaur creature completely vanished, so he was stuck on the mountain. Covered in Lynel juice, sopping wet, and emotionally scarred. What a fun way to end an afternoon! 

Link forced himself to stand, clenching his teeth since each movement felt like the Lynel was tap dancing on his frail, hylian body. He grabbed the Lynels sword and bow it obviously wasn’t using anymore and strapped it to his own gear because the rest of his weapons were destroyed in combat. The Lynel had managed to break every single one of his swords AND shields, leaving him was absolutely nothing to defending himself with. Link guessed that’s what drove him to rip the Lynels throat open with...his bare hands? A stick? Maybe a rock? Link honestly couldn’t remember. 

Upon realizing how much energy it was consuming for Link to simply stand on his own two feet, he decided it was time for technology to take the lead. He pulled the shiekah slate from his hip and opened the map function. The small devices light that illuminated the screen made his head pound even harder, but it would be worth it because he wouldn’t have to drag himself down the mountain with his potentially shattered...everything. 

Link searched for the small blue icon on the map labelled ‘Zoras Domain’ and tapped it. He was surrounded in a bright blue light and felt his body pull upwards. After that, he couldn’t really feel any other sensation. Teleporting was almost like taking a 15 second dreamless nap. 

Link felt his body being pulled towards the ground, and he was suddenly standing back in Zoras domain. Link did he best to blink the blurriness out his vision and attempted to look presentable, but he was sure he still looked like he murdered a centaur monster with his bare hands and maybe a spare stick. 

Link stumbled from his ever growing pain and braced himself on the rails, trying to control his labored breathing. Has Zoras domain always been spinning, or was that just him? Link confirmed it was indeed just him when he saw prince Sidon walking towards him sideways.

“Link!!! You made it!!!” Sidon exclaimed. Link could only watch in horror as he ran up in him excitedly and lifted him into a friendly embrace to congratulate his victory. However, because Link had just fractured probably 90% of the bones in his body, the friendly gesture gave him excruciating pain that caused Link to let out an agonizing scream, which led Sidon to dropping him in surprise, causing even more pain. 

Link could hear Sidon trying to apologize, but he couldn’t make out the words since his ears were ringing so much. The only thing he could make out was how tired he was. The last thing he heard was “Stay with me, Link”  
There was no way in hell thats happening. Darkness overcame him and then there was nothing. 

When Link woke up next, he assumed he was in the afterlife. Although...he didn’t expect for it to hurt this much. It still felt like he’s been run over by a 3000 pound centaur creature. The first thing Link noticed was the lack of stability he was feeling on the bed he was laying on. As he shifted around even more, he realized he was laying in a water bed. Which meant: 

“Link! You’re awake!” 

Link turned his head to see Sidon stand up from a chair near the foot of the bed and kneeled beside him. Fortunately, Link was not hugged to death this time. 

“How are you feeling?” Sidon asked.  
“Everything hurts.” Link signed slowly, since his hands felt so unsteady. His acknowledgement of his constant pain was validated by his pounding headache. 

“I couldn’t feed you the pain reliving tonic because I was afraid you would choke. You can drink it now though!” Sidon reaches over on the bedside table and handed Link a small vile filled with questionable pink liquid. It almost looked like a liquified fairy. Link slowly reached to grab it, his hands shaking violently. Once he got a grip on the vile, he tried to bring it to his lips, but ended up failing because he was sloshing it around involuntarily. Sidon frowned. 

“Let me help you.” Sidon grabbed them vial out of Link trembling hands and brought it to Links mouth. Link parted his lips and allowed the sickly sweet liquid to slide its way down his throat. The healing tonic felt hot in his stomach. 

“You’ll probably have to rest for another day before you’ll be up and running again. I suggest you go back to sleep so you can regain your energy as quickly as possible.” Sidon instructed as he set the vile back down. 

Link really wasn’t in the position to argue, so he closed his eyes and hoped he would stop feeling Sidons eyes staring at him so intensely. As Link started to feel stranger and stranger by the second, he couldn’t help but wonder what was in that healing tonic. It felt like every muscle in his body was melting away. He felt so lightheaded, but his body was so heavy at the same time. He couldn’t even find the strength to move his own fingers, which felt like there were streams of electricity coursing through them. Maybe that’s why they were twitching...

Link stopped fighting and allowed that weird healing potion to do whatever while sleep overcame him once again. 

When Link awoke next he was seriously considering he finally slipped into the afterlife. All of his pain was just...gone. The only indication he hasn’t traveled to the world beyond was the fact that he was in the same room he was in when he woke up the first time. 

“Link! How are you feeling?” Prince Sidon jogged into the room and knelt beside Link once more. 

“Fine,” link flexed his fingers. “My pain has vanished completely.” He signed without any shakiness.

“Good! I’m glad the healing tonic worked!” Sidon flashed him a smile filled with sharp razor like teeth. Link almost wanted to ask what was in the tonic, but he decided he was better off not knowing. Ignorance is bliss, and he didn’t really want to confirm the theory that he drank a fairy smoothie. 

“So...what happened up there? I thought you agreed to just collect the shock arrows?” Sidon inquired. Link sighed. 

“It spotted me as I collected the last one, so I killed it before it killed me.” Link signed, a bit agitated that he even allowed himself to injured.

“I see...I’m glad you were able to to recover from that,” Sidon grinned once again. “So, are you ready to take on the divine beast?” 

Link nodded and jumped from bed. He was rather cold, seeing he was wearing nothing but his underwear, so he looked for his shiekah skate to access his clothing. 

“Here is your tablet. I kept it with the clothes you had on when you arrived. I had them mended and washed for.” Sidon held out the shiekah slate so Link could grab it. Once Link started it up, he tapped the clothing icon and searched for the zora armor set. Once he found it, a familiar blue glow danced around the room as it dematerialized the clothes from before and set the zora armor in its place. 

“Wow! That’s amazing!” Sidon exclaimed. 

“It’s convenient.” Link paused to sign, and continued to pull on his clothes. He made sure to strap the Lynels bow to the respective sheathe, and added all 20 of the shock arrows to the quill. 

“Ready?” Link paused to sign, then strapped his shiekah slate to his hip.

“Of course!” Sidon got up at once. 

As the two turned away from the medic room, Link sighed deeply. 

He reallly had lost his mind.


End file.
